Ella Fierce
by JuneHerondale
Summary: Annabeth is a shy, socially awkward Minecraft playing, book reading, glasses wearing nerd. She lives a quiet life, but behind the scenes, her internet name; Ella Fierce, is known by every teen around. What happens when a new school, a new brother and step-mom, and new teachers and (possibly) a friend hit her at full force? Guess you'll have to read and see…
1. Chapter 1

Welcome and Happy Reading! (go easy on me its my first fic:P)

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

I could see my breath, and the cold morning air stung my cheeks. I rubbed my pink hands together and blew into them, wistfully thinking of the week before when California was actually living up to my dreams of always warm but not to hot, green grass but perfect beach, weather.

Then over the weekend it turned on me. The dragon that blows fire into the magical weather furnace and keeps the warm days warm fell asleep. If that makes any sense at all.

I guess it was really my fault that I was cold, because if I had chosen to ride to school with my senior step-brother I would have still been asleep. But if I had chosen that there was a 80% chance that he would have forgotten me anyway and I would still have to walk to school, just be a gazillion years late. And on my first day too, and I couldn't have that.

It's not that Malcolm is mean, in fact, he's a really nice guy, it's just he and his mom had been on their own for so long he just simply forgets. Our parents got married this past summer and some horrific force of nature must have whispered to Frederick (my dad) to wait to move in with them, because here I was, in the middle of the school year starting my first day at Goode High School.

And then of course on this day my only pair of jeans is in the wash and when I find them they are sopping wet, so I had to sneak into Frederick and step mom's room at five o'clock in the morning and borrow a pair of Susan's. For the record, I had to wear one of Frederick's old belts that I had to poke extra holes in just to keep them up, _and_ roll the bottoms up quite a few. So my day started off pretty not fun. It's really alright though because I don't think I woke anyone up, and I had time to make pancakes for Malcolm, Susan, and my Fredrick before I left.

I thought back to when I was leaving the house. I was walking to the front door holding and apple not-so-gently, and re adjusted my old backpack on my shoulder. I was comforting to feel it's familiarity in this alien world I was tossed into. I had slipped my shoes on, navy converse so worn they were grey covered in sharpie doodles, and re did my bun in the mirror in the hall.

I huffed and just as I turning to open the door, my bag hit the shelf that held every key the four of us owned and they all came crashing to the floor in a symphony of rattling and clinking. I froze as the noise echoed through the entrance way. I stood there for a minute and then bolted as gracefully as a swan out the door, locking up mind you, and ended back in the present moment.

I cringed at the memory. How could _The_ Athena Chase's daughter be such a clutz. I mean sure, She gave me her hair and eyes, but aside from that and I guess skipping a grade or two, I am nothing like her at all.

I wished I was so badly. She was so graceful and long, her beautiful, curly, blonde hair _always_ bouncy and soft. Her grey eyes glinting silver in the light. Yes, she was a strict, demanding actress known to be a bit hard to work with, but no one could deny her silent grace, beauty, and humor. 

Then about three years before I was born she quit her fabulous life and moved from Britain to America, where she met Frederick, became a well known architect, and well, hi. By the time I was born, she wasn't the talk anymore, and for the most part we were left alone. And anyways, no one cared about her family, just her.

When she died, (car crash, drunk driver) he was mentioned once or twice, and me even fewer times. Then her name was gone. Forgotten. I didn't mind, and neither did he, but he was really torn up about her. He really loved her, he did. I just don't think he was ready to be a single parent yet.

Blinking, I shook my head, coming out of my thoughts and back to me being a clutz. And let me just say that yes, I got her hair and eyes. But not the good parts. Her hair was golden, mine is blonde. Her eyes were a beautiful silvery color, and mine are grey. I got almost nothing from Frederick, except maybe that I am short. Definitely not from my mom.

I was just emerging out of the suburbs now, and the main street was quiet, the air foggy and the ground wet. I knew from my few weeks here that by noon it would be in the eighties and the wetness would be gone.

I clicked the power button on my phone rapidly until the screen flickered to life. It glitched a few times, and on the fourth try, my lock screen, a plain background with a book dead center, popped up and according to it, the time is six thirty.

Perfect, I thought I crossed the street my thoughts wandering as I strolled down the street, past tiny shops and cafes.

I crossed another street, and a motorcycle zoomed by.

The restaurant I was passing now was called "The Blue Grapes," and because of the cool name, I made a mental note to try the place out.

Ever since last night, hell, since I heard the words, "new school," a pit had been growing in my stomach. Now, though, a few minutes away, it was almost unbearable. I had tried to ignore it last night and this morning, but my throat was constricting and counting to ten did little good. There must have been a hippo in my stomach, because the thrashing goin on down there was not making me in the least bit happy.

Remembering my deep breaths, I crossed the street again, this time to a church. I crossed its parking lot to the back near the very smelly rubbish bins, where a heavily graffitied bridge stretched over a silent highway.

I ended up a block from the school, and as I neared I could see the long beige building with another building along the side of it, making an L. There were a few more buildings around the area, but the long part of the L was clearly the main building, parallel with the main road.

A large lawn with a fountain in the center it and a couple palm trees and regular old "kindergartener's drawing" trees dotted thought. I could even spot a few benches, It was six forty five now, and there were a few cars in the parking lot, probably the football player's. I could hear their grunts echoing through the wind.

Speaking of wind, it had died down a bit, but it was still very cold outside, so I crept into the long part of the L. It was steamily hot, and stuffy, but it was welcome from the biting cold. A plastic plaque said the building was L1. How ironic, I thought, as I walked the long hall till I found the main office near the top end.

The lady at the desk smiled at me and my stomach flip flopped. I managed to get out who I was, and the office lady, Mrs. White, her name tag said, nodded with recognition and tried to start a conversation while she pulled up and printed her schedule, and a map of the school. But it was almost like she was talking to herself.

She ended up sipping her steaming cup of sweet smelling milky coffee while the printer make noises. I couldn't seem to look up from the toes of my shoes. I could feel the woman's eyes, itching my skull, but she didn't trust myself to speak. It wasn't my forte, and I would rather come of as quiet nerd without a life then a awkward clown without a life. Mrs. White said,

"Sweetie, just checkin, you're Annabelle, oops sorry," she tapped her coffee cup awkwardly and said, "Mornings! Right, sorry, Annabeth Chase," she mumbled a bit, finding her place and said, " Birthday: July 12, 2000, Age: 15, Grade: Senior," She raised her eyebrows and looked up.

"Sorry, my mistake sweetie, let me fix that," she said.

"Not a mistake." I whispered.

"Didn't catch that Annabeth, dear."

"It's not, not a mistake. I'm a senior." I said quietly.

Mrs. White just nodded and kept going, but she kept on glancing at me like she was a rare flower from the African Jungle. Another reason why I don't plan on making friends: School comes easier to me, most people don't like being around me because of that. I thought back to Clarisse but snapped out of it quickly when Mrs. White tried again with small talk.

By the time I got out of there it was seven fifteen and I wanted to give myself a tour of the school before everyone came at seven thirty.

I glanced at her schedule and went over it in my head. I studied the map for a minute and then walked quickly from classroom to classroom that I had.

When all was in order I found my locker and dug through my backpack till I found the lock I brought. I attached it and placed my books in the locker before closing it with more force than necessary. I looked down and my hands were trembling. I clasped them together. Deep breaths. Deep breathing. I am strong. I can do this. I pictured the scene from She's the Man where "Sebastian" is facing the boys dorms and says to herself, "I can do this. I am a hunky dude. I am a badass hunky dude." I got this.

I slumped against the locker. Or not. But I could hear chatter coming up the stairs, yes, the L was two stories, and yes, the lockers were on the top floor.

Time to skedaddle.

Hi Guys! I really hope you loves loved it3 First fic ya'll so go easy on me:)

June Out


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! It's amazing that you guys liked it I do not plan on updating this quickly… I already had this chapter ready to go. I think that I want to have a goal of updating once a week on Friday. Onward …

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

I tiptoed to my first class and blended in with the growing crowd of students by the door. I spent this time praying that the teacher, who ever he was would not introduce me. A new student that's two years younger than everybody is not exactly popularity material. That with my nerdiness, butterfingers, and lack of coordination made any extra attention make my head want to pop.

Mr. Jackson-Blofis; my schedule said, so I checked, double checked, and triple check I was in the right class, and when I was literally bouncing on my toes, a tall, balding man came up to the group from the general direction of the parking lot and put his hands together and spread them apart signaling for the mob of 18 year old kids to scootch.

The shuffled over and he fumbled with the keys for a bit before unlocking the door. In all of this I managed to slide through people and into the classroom door. I ran walked to the back of the room and focused on sinking into the floor.

I had stuck with a grey sweatshirt over a worn math camp t-shirt today. Not to draw attention for "good" reasons, and not to draw attention for bad reasons.

I chose a back corner of the classroom and crossed my arms and hunched over, as much as the desk would allow for me to curl up into a ball. Luckily I have a relatively small build. I've always seen this as a _mostly_ horrible thing; can't reach the higher books on the shelf, or anything for that matter, and I have always felt it greatly attributes to my baby duck waddle, fall, repeat. Mostly, though, because I don't stick out.

Class didn't start till 10 minutes after the bell due to Mr. J-B's feeble attempts to quiet the room being useless.

Finally, A tall boy in the front of the room stood up and shouted,

"SHUT UP!"

You could hear a pin hit the floor. A scrawny, pasty boy then decided it would be a good idea to fly a paper airplane into his shoulder. The class erupted into giggles. When he turned around, I took in a sharp breath, he was the most handsome boy I had ever seen.

He had carefully gelled his blonde hair neatly out of his face, and his clear blue eyes were surveying the room looking for the culprit. When he saw the twig of a boy sliding down in his seat, I could see his (full) lips twitch, almost into a smile before he sat down again at the only neat desk in the classroom (aside from mine).

My feet tingled. My fingers tingled. "Oh my lord I think i'm in love." I thought, though immediately after I shook my head minutely and looked down at my four pencils lined up perfectly on my desk, "Just like his," I thought dreamily.

Shut up, I told my brain, as a heat flooded into my cheeks.

When I decided it was safe to look up again without drooling, the first thing I saw were his eyes. They were staring at me. At _me_. I stupidly picked up the piece of paper off my desk and held it in front of my face like a shield. I peered around the edge of it and he was still looking at me, just chuckling silently while doing so.

Silly. He might be the biggest prick in the world and I wouldn't know because i've only seen him, and sure he's my type, but you need to get your head in the game. School. No time for boys. I knew my place.

I set down the paper, straightened up, and profusely ignored him. I was itching to bolt the whole class, but I was also drawn to the way Mr. J-B taught. He obviously loved English, and wanted the kids to love it too. The only homework he assigned was read a book you love. I printed it into my planner, drawing a small box after the assignment.

Check boxes have always been my thing. By the time the bell rang, it was clear the rest of the class wanted to bold too, because wild gorillas couldn't keep them there.

When the room was empty except for the teacher, who probably didn't know I was there, I stood up quietly and gathered my things. He had hear the rustling, and looked at me quizzically.

"You're the new student? Annabeth?"

I nodded and slid my backpack onto my shoulder. Time to go. He didn't say anything back, he seemed to be almost as awkward as me, and I walked out of the room.

The day continued on like that, I didn't see blonde boy again, and no one paid me any attention. I hear some chatter about Ella, about how her latest video was amazing. I couldn't help but smile. It had been a week since my latest video. And they still liked it? *mini, internal happy dance* Also, I saw a ~ _dRoP dEaD GoRgEoUs_ ~ girl full on glare at me. Which didn't even change her fabulous face, because when she pouted she got dimples.

She must have mistaken me for someone else, I can't already have enemies. She looked mean.

When school was over I texted Malcolm that I was at the library and to please come get me after practice. He sent me a quick text back to say ok, and I quickly crouched by my locker, ducking under a couple that really needed to DTR because their eyes said it all, to grab the books that were still there. Just a passing term I heard Malcolm use, but it seemed cooler in my head then it would ever sound from me.

When I was certain I had everything, I shouldered my bag, and backed away. It was hard getting out of the crowded halls and to the public library across the street.

But to my disbelief and disappointment, it was just as crowded as the school. Well the whole upstairs (the teens section) was. I walked through the whole top floor, but every single nook and cranny was filled with people.

I sighed quietly then jumped out of my skin as a hand had shoved the books over from the other side of the shelves.

"Can't find a place to sit?," said the invisible mouth attached to the hand.

I nodded slightly, hoping he would go away. So of course he told me to wait a moment, and then someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped. (I'm not very used to physical contact, my dad doesn't even talk to me much so I'm not used to verbal contact either, if that makes sense.) I blinked when I looked up.

Or should she say a God tapped my shoulder? What was it with this school and perfect boys?! They never did this to me. Never knocked the breath out of me and made me tingle, so what was it with these guys?

He was tall, like blonde boy, and had black hair, but it was kind of a light black, not grey, a mix of brown and black. It was so messy it looked like he had just come out of a hurricane, and it was perfect. His face was chiseled, but not too much, it still had some boyish roundness to it too, his lips full and pink and smiling, showing off his dimples. He had on a collared white shirt she could almost see his abs through. The buttons were not aligned, the first and second buttons were undone, and the third button on one side was in the fourth hole on the other. Oh how my OCD brain twitched to fix it. He had on black jeans, scruffy converse, also written on, covered in thousands of tiny loops made to look like fish, and as I looked up, I froze because his eyes were the prettiest things on him.

I stood there like a deer in some bloody headlights. But what else to expect then total and utter embarrassment when i'm involved.

They were blue and green, like the ocean from a tall cliff, and you can see where the shallow water and deep water connect, making a swirl of, oh gods. Still staring.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, and waved with a hand grasping a beanie.

"Hi," I said back timidly.

"I'm Percy," he said with a smile.

"Annabe, Annabeth," I (*gasp* shocker!) stuttered.

"Beth." He agreed and said, "Well you are innnn luck! I know the perfect place!" And before I could respond he had me by the shoulders.

Hope you enjoyed!:P Thank you _21mkucsera_ for the amazingly kind review, I might have squealed. Love you all!

Byeeee


	3. Chapter 3

YO! XD I'm back (in black hit the sack…..

 _Guest_ : hehe:D It is Jason actually, if Luke comes up he will probably just be a guy, I kinda still have a grudge against him from well, yah… That said, if I do write him in he is a harmless little kitten, he will not be a bully. Oh and BTW you rock:)

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

He was walking with his arms locked and me in front of him, like a train.

I ran through possible self-defense moves if they prove to be necessary in the near future while he continued to walk. Knee to the groin, pop out eyeballs, punch up in the gut… but for some reason, this complete stranger made me feel happier with his hands on my shoulders than I had been in as long as I can remember.And anywho, his fast walking was my full on sprinting so we did just that to the stairs.

To anyone else we would have looked extremely odd.

To me it was extremely odd.

But he was just happy to share his "place," apparently. He led me into an area _clearly_ marked childrens, but he didn't stop, only slowed. He dropped my shoulders and I found myself missing his touch, then mentally slapping myself for even thinking that.

He took me to a small alcove tucked into a wall, behind two bookshelves, making a little cave.

There was beanbags, and a colorful window at the end of the short tunnel sticking into the wall, and we crouched in and sat down. Correction, he sat down. I stood at the entrance tugging on my sleeves.

"Welcome," he announced with his permanent smile, and I looked at him and my lips twisted into a smile on their own accord.

Unfamiliar to me. He began to talk about hobbies, and once I admitted I had never swum, in a whisper, mind you, that I am surprised he even heard, he went on a rampage.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, I texted Malcolm again, because he should have just been getting out of practice and wanted to refresh his mind. Football was a hard sport.

"Nice to meet you, Beth. See you around." Percy said, and I nodded at him and walked away, regretting it almost immediately, and then feeling like an idiot, because I just met the guy, and he looked at least a year or two older than me.

A Junior or Senior at least.

But so is Blondie, I thought. Malcolm texted he was almost there, so I sat down on a bench outside the library and pulled up the only app (other than the required ones of course) I had on her phone; Minecraft.

I was actually new to iphones, this was Susan's old one, and when the 6 came out, she just gave this 5 to me.

Don't get me wrong, i'm suuuper grateful. I love architecture and I built a castle, my house, and my new school (looked up a diagram online last night) on it already. I was working on a farm, but planting is some hard work. So that's what I did until Mal's red convertible pulled up to the curb.

I hopped in and he drove away, but I could tell he had had a bad day.

"Are you alright?" She asked?

"Oh, yah. Yep. just our best player had some stupid book assignment from friggin last year that the teacher still has a grudge about, and he had to miss practice to work on it. Now I realize how badly we suck without him."

"Oh,"

"Yah… Well! I just realized I have to introduce you to the guys! Tomorrow, would you come to the game? You could bring a book," he said awkwardly.

Maybe he was hoping I would make friends, I thought. But still. Not my scene. No way, Jose. I looked over and his desperate puppy eyes almost killed my will, but I stood, sorry, sat strong.

"I can't."

He wasn't happy but it seemed he understood. Other people made me flip out. He'd seen it before. To be honest he made me flip out at first, and even now when he lives two doors down I get a twitch in my eye when we talk for tooo long.

I was actually cringing at my existence by this point.

That night at the dinner table, my dad actually _forced_ me to go to the football game.

"I want you to make friends," was his feeble excuse. I finally agreed that I would go.

He just missed that I made no promise to talk to anybody, or be within viewing distance of anyone. I would want to see the field though, even if I don't understand the game. Malcolm was my brother, even if half, and I wanted to be a decent step-sister to him. I would do my best to be alright, because it must already be hard enough, me being in his senior class and all along with the whole new people _living_ in your house must really be tough.

While they talked about Susan and her day at work, I thought of my lack of understanding for football.

Well, I understood the rules, I read up on it when I was five and first found out what it was. I know how it works, but I can't comprehend why, why anyone would run around and jump on another person's sweaty, adolescent body. For fun.

Frederick glanced at me and said, "Why aren't you eating Annabelle? It's your favorite."

I tried not to flinch. Frederick wanted to name me Annabelle, my mom wanted to name me Annabeth. Long story short she won, but he kind of started to call me Annabelle when she passed and just hasn't stopped unless he remembers. I didn't want to remind him that lemon chicken was mom's favorite and I was a vegetarian. I had been picking at the salad. I felt really bad, I hope Susan didn't think this was my favorite and go out of her way.

"Had a big lunch," I said with a grin. I also didn't mention I have really bad acid reflux, so my stomach can't "stomach" (hehe pun, not really) the acidity in oranges, lemons, etc., and there were mandarin oranges and vinegar on the salad. Just then Malcolm spoke up,

"Oh right! Duh," he smacked his head, which wasn't really a good idea, he's already been hit in the head today. He mentioned it on the way home.

"I forgot to say thanks soooo much for the pancakes this morn!" He grinned, proud of himself for remembering. I'm glad he liked them. My mom's recipe. I smiled back. Susan and Frederick mumbled in agreement.

The rest of dinner I was in my own little world. It's nice there. But the clinking of plates and silverware made me look up and follow suit, bringing my tableware to the counter. Rinsing and putting my things in the dishwasher. I took Malcolm's from him and he bounded away like an excited puppy, hollering,

"Thanks, Anna!" over his shoulder.

I slid past the dining room where Frederick and Susan had gone back to too talk about, whatever, I guess.

Back in my room, I made sure the door was locked, and quickly (I had missed my update deadline of Ella by two days getting ready for school) gathered the necessities from The Ella Closet, lugged them to the bathroom, and switched my clothes to a black shirt held together with safety pins and pajama pants. They can't see past my belly. I tugged on a white blonde wig that fell in a straight bob, and lined my eyes with thick charcoal. Dark plum lipstick? Check. I taped on my "black nail polish" (I wouldn't be able to handle painting and removing it once a week, not to mention what the state of my nails would be in) or really just pieces of black mic tape I cut to the shapes of my nails. You'd be surprised how real it looks on camera.

I slid on so much metal jewelry that I probably gained 10 pounds and blinked in the mirror. The mascara was making me tear up.

I walked back to my room, thanking the maker for the bathroom that was attached. I also thanked Susan and her success in the business industry and all of her money as I checked again the door was locked and sat down in a chair against the only white, blank wall in my room.

I had this (the white wall) in mind when putting up my bookshelves (loveee architecture and interior design remember), which are for lack of a better word; abundant. In my room, I have a window as big as one whole wall, which was like wowza when I first saw it. My grey curtains are always drawn, though so it doesn't matter that it faces the street. Aside from that, my white (quite old) bed frame and grey comforter with little darker grey owls lining the underside, grey and white pillows is up against a wall I painted with chalkboard paint. I can actually draw on the wall. It's amazing. And when I say pillows, I. Mean. Pillows. I love pillows.

They are everywhere. In my old room, I couldn't walk because I had so many pillows. Now because the room is so big it doesn't really properly reflect the quantity of my 48 pillows. And 2 giant floor pillows that currently reside in, again, my book corner. They were mostly all my moms. She also loved pillows if you couldn't tell.

My book corner is basically the entire walk in closet, innards lined with bookshelfs. The floor is pilorama. Pillows, Pillows, Pillows. Well now you know my pillow fetish is *real*.

My actual clothes go in a faded white dresser. And the thing is, it's like a dream. My old room was the size of my current bathroom. I kind of miss it. I really don't want to sound ungrateful. I really only have my old furniture; my bed, desk, dresser, books, CD & records, pillows, and Ella gear. The rest, the bedside tables and lamp and bookshelves Susan had in the attic and basically told me to run wild. It took a lot of self restraint to only grab the things I did and it still makes me feel funny when I think about how much she has given up for me. I looked down at my hands and the one ring that was real silver and meant something winked up at me. My mom left it for me, and my dad gave it to me for my sixth birthday.

I had an owl etched into it, the one animal my mother liked, and maybe even respected. Athena Chase was etched inside it. I twisted it once around my finger.

I had slid the tripod, my mom's camera, and her guitar out of The Ella Closet before I dressed up, so it was all set and ready. I clicked the 10 second delay on the camera and got into place. I saw the red light flashing, and when it stopped, I was someone else. I was Ella. Ella Fierce.

Wasn't really feeling this chapter...Also (shameless self promo), check me out on tumblr: juuuneowly・I actually sketched out Annabeth's room and posted pics there (her room, the ella closet, and the bathroom), I also plan to post spoilers and updates. Look forward to chatting with you guys,

さよなら


	4. Chapter 4

Ayyyyeeee! Gonna get straight on into it so… ENJOY! (Love you guys3)

The next morning I was thrumming with energy.

I had sung an original last night, I wrote it about Thalia. I got dressed quickly, not to wake anyone, and slipped out of the house like I did yesterday.

I think I have a plan now, for school. Even though it's only been a day and you can't really call it that, I like my routine; wake up, walk to school, classes, lunch in closet in music room, classes, library.

Because I was a little early; nervous energy about the students reactions to my video, and for the hell of it, when I walked past The Blue Grapes and saw it was open, I couldn't help but sneak inside.

Right when I stepped through the door, It was like I was wrapped in a warm, thick blanket.

It stung my cheeks. It smelled like Chai Lattes and fresh baked cinnamon buns. It was like a small cafe, a glass case almost full of treats and a counter that continued along separated the cashier from the cozy room with thick wooden tables tucked in corners and all through the room.

There was no one at the counter. So I only felt a little weird as I admired the way they decorated. The chalkboard up on the wall really appealed to me and the smells coming from the white door with a port hole window behind the old fashioned looking register were heavenly. Fresh flowers rested next to a small round bell on the counter next to a wire basket full of bananas and apples.

A mental battle was raging. Ring or not to ring.

My finger hovered over the bell, going up and down. I was biting my lips so hard that they began to sting, so I just decided to wait for 5 minutes.

Turns out I didn't have to, as a woman that looked about 50 gracefully came out from behind the door, using her hips to maneuver through it because she was a little pre occupied with the (educated guess) hot tray she had grasped between two oven mitts.

Raspberry scones steamed as she walked forward whistling.

A piece of wavy brown hair that wasn't held up with a clip fell in her face as she began to place them in the glass case, filling the spots that were empty before, and correcting them as she went so they all pointed at an angle.

She was beautiful, with caramel eyes and full lips, her eyelashes grazing her lids. She had a slender build, her fingers long and bony. A musician's hands.

I then made the loudest hiccup that I think ever was made is the history of human existence.

She darted up, her head bumping the inside of the case. She withdrew slowly, massaging her scalp slowly as I slowly died inside.

A boy shouted from the depths of the shop, "Mom?" I was so freaked I didn't even process I knew the voice. That I heard it constantly from approximately 3:30 to 6:00 yesterday. Hurried footsteps and shuffling and he was there in front of me. He was mumbling and wiping his hands of an apron when he looked up and broke off.

The woman and I had been staring at each other when he banged in, but now I looked down at my toes and she looked up at Percy and cringed. I mumbled,

"Oh gods I am soo incredibly sorry!" Over and over again until she came through the swinging doors past the case, tugging her mitts off and she put a hand on my shoulder lightly.

I looked up and her eyes were sparkling, a small smile on her face. Up close I could see her smile wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, and he dimples too. She looked so kind, I didn't know how to say how extremely sorry I was, but I could tell she already knew.

I looked over to Percy slowly, and he continued to stand there, his biceps rippling. Now it was his turn to stand like a deer in headlights. Ha.

But he still looked adorable, his already mentioned muscles were just visible, and his black hair was crumpled, flat on one side.

His mouth was open slightly and when he realized I was staring it snapped shut. His eyes still looked tired, now that he wasn't concerned for his mom he seemed to be moving more slowly than usual.

All in all, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed, the drool lines didn't help his case.

I gave him a small wave, my eyes still wide and lips pressed together, probably white from the pressure. I watched as his gears began to turn and he snapped to attention, the smile I remembered popped back on his face.

"Beth!" He exclaimed while he tossed the towel behind him into the kitchen and bounding around the case like his mom and stopping at her side like a puppy.

I giggled a little into my hand and then stopped when I saw they were staring at me like I was an turkey. Now is the time for awkward conversation… and I was seriously considering bolting before he seemed to read my mind and he grabbed my wrist and telling his mom who I was,

"Mom, Beth. Well Annabeth, but I call her… you get the idea." He then addressed me, "Beth, this is my mom,"

"Oh Annabeth dear, call me Sally," she interrupted.

"Hush," he said and patted her head, "This is my mom, call her Sally." He then shifted a little bit and rubbed his nose, leaving a streak of white flour behind. "Um, Beth." He stopped. "Um, Beth, What are you doing here?"

Sally slapped his arm, and he recoiled, rubbing his arm like it hurt, although he was smiling.

"Sweetie, how can we help you?" She said. I had just come in for a coffee, but I felt that I had to buy something because of the inconvenience, so avoiding Percy's eyes, I looked up to Sally and ordered a small coffee and a blueberry muffin.

"I'll get it," He basically hollered and dashed toward the stainless steel coffee maker behind the counter. "Oh Beth, would you mind if I made you a CCC?" He called over his shoulder to the two of us, still standing in the room.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, It's our specialty, hun. It's a blend of coffee, chocolate and cream. It's delicious! You'll love it!" Sally then addressed Percy, "Babe make three would you?" And then turned back to me, "It's on us alright. Follow me."

She led me behind the counter, despite my protests, and through the door.

Alrighty, This chapter was actually 2x as long, but I cut it in half so I could put more detail into it, so sorry it's so short. I write short chapters in general so sorry! *** cringe *** On the other hand, I actually love where this and the next chapter are going, not what I originally planed, but I still love it, hope you guys do too:P

That's all folks!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my gods I AM SO SORRRYYY! I promise just this one slip up, I wasn't able to get to my laptop last night. Sorry! Love you guys 3

In the back it smelled even better.

We walked between two baby blue ovens pushed together and a large clean, wooden island, probably made for dough work and parties. I could see two large balls of dough already laid out in mounds of flour.

Pots and pans hung from the ceiling and It was small but airy and comfortable.

In the back of the kitchen creaky wooden stairs with a blue rail led up to a loft.

She unlocked a peeling white door and it was like an explosion of blue. The walls were blue and the ceiling was bright white.

Walking directly in, to my right there was a small room. The wall farthest from me in that direction had a window with thick blue curtains and on the wall, the one with the door, there was a medium sized television.

The opposite wall had a large grey plush couch.

And I mean plush, it looked like you could _sink_ into that thing. Between them was a thick unpainted coffee table.

Straight ahead was a hallway with three doors at the end of it, also blue and filled with pictures that I couldn't see from here. The glimpses I could see told me they were almost all of Percy.

To my right, there was another room, this one was clearly the kitchen.

While the space on my left was connected to the hallway, the kitchen had a counter separating the it from the family room esc. space. The counter went up to the ceiling, with cabinets above it, and in the mini kitchen there were more cabinets, all white, a white old fashioned fridge, another baby blue oven and a open pantry stocked to the brim. There was a mini island in there too, between the stove and counter.

The counter had blue bar stools on the side facing the family room.

And the best for last, when I turned around to face the door, the entire wall was covered with memorabilia, A large surfboard rested above the door, and the rest of the wall had shelves covered in shells, and pictures, and books, many many book, most cookbooks, and the coolest thing, a sheet of blue Legos.

This might not seen to awesome, but then watched as Sally snapped her key ring onto it with the white Lego attached to it. Basically it was the most fantabulous apartment I had ever been in, but all I managed was a gurgle of delight.

Sally just smiled and ushered me to the couch.

When I sat down I realized I was right, I could no longer see the room I had fallen so far back.

She chatted a bit about meeting one of Percy's friends until he came up with three large cups of what looked like chocolate milkshakes and two blueberry muffins and a large cinnamon roll he had been licking. When she eyed him he shrugged with a "What can you do?" look, and she just shook her head and smiled a little. He smiled back so goofily that I couldn't help but smile. It was a big toothy, warm, smiling party. He looked at me and smiled even wider and we held eye contact, my heart in my throat then Sally gasped and waved her hands in the air.

I think my heart skipped a beat.

Too much heart activity for one day.

He sheepishly handed me my muffin and drink, and the same to his mom, who was sitting in a love seat next to the couch, which closed the little family room into an L.

He plopped down next to me and we sunk even lower, but he just laughed.

We talked, well they talked and I listened for about thirty minutes. I almost forgot I didn't know these people when Sally jumped up and mini shouted,

"School!"

Percy jumped up in suit, after just finishing licking icing off of his fingers, turned around, grabbed my hands, arms crossed so there was a diamond between them, and pulled me up so fast I flew into his (rock hard) chest.

We then proceeded to fly backwards, he tripped over the coffee table, and we tumbled backward on the floor, him on top of me.

He looked down at me and I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, counting to 10.

Sally coughed and he got up quickly.

He pulled me up, a lot more gently this time and handed me my backpack which Sally had set down by the door when we came in. He oofed a little when he picked it up. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest while he looked at his mom and backed out of the room, and into the hallway.

My eyes followed him through the door on the left. I looked over at Sally and she was smiling at me.

I my lips twitched into a tiny smile back at her and looked at my shoes until Percy tapped my shoulder, his bag (blue), on his right shoulder. I waved at Sally, thanked her a million times, and tucked my thumbs into my bag straps.

We walked quietly till we got to the all glass door with a wooden frame, and he opened it for me.

I twisted around him out the door and stood on the sidewalk waiting. He came out behind me and ushered for me to walk. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't say anything.

He signaled the one sec finger at me and briskly walked around the corner of the cafe. He reappeared a second later, waving for me to follow. I did, and we walked into a small, 10 spot parking lot, two spaces filled.

One with a chipped white truck, and the other with a sleek black motorcycle, one dark, dark blue stripe on the side that you had to look for to notice. He ran to the motorcycle and patted it, before sliding a bulky helmet over his unruly hair.

He strutted over to the truck and unlocked it with one of the keys from the lanyard he produced from the pocket of his jeans. He reached inside his shirt riding up, i averted my eyes, to grab something from the floor.

He came back with a second helmet, and I almost screamed. If he expected me to, I shook my head rapidly and began to back away.

"Cmon Beth, were already late. If you really don't want to we can walk but…"

He shrugged and gave me the equivalent of puppy dog eyes on a human. This guy did too many things like a puppy for comfort. I couldn't resist, so I nodded so slightly, i'm surprised he saw it.

He jumped up and down and handed me the helmet. Then he put his hands on his hips and waited while I pushed my glasses up my nose and pulled the helmet on. It was so loose that it touched my shoulders and when I moved it rolled around. He slid it off and tsked.

"Alrighty, it's a 5 minute ride, my mom would kill me, but…"

He pulled his helmet off and put them together in the front seat of the truck, and locked it. He slid his keys in his pocket and led he to the bike. I eyed it.

According to research, motorcycles are one of the largest cause of death. He shook his head and assured me if would be fine before hopping on. He slid all the way up and patted the space behind his expectantly.

I gingerly lifted up my leg and struggled to get up. He helped me a little by grabbing my waist, and my skin tingled wherever his fingers brushed me, even through three layers of clothing.

"Great, now hold me,"

He wrapped my arms around his waist. Did I mention it was rock solid?

"Liil tighter. Good."

And without warning he took off. We zoomed out through and invisible alley from the road and down the street. It came to me that he was the guy I saw when walking to school yesterday morning.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the rear view mirror and met his eye. He was grinning and I looked like not me. My bun came out so my hair was streaming behind me in tangled curls, and I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

I couldn't seem to take it off.

Good thing I always keep extra hair ties.

What will the weather be like to…

But I couldn't think for too long, I could just smile and wonder what this feeling was as we neared a brown collection of buildings; our school.

Kay, Hope you liked, I really liked this chapter for some reason, so let me know what you think in the comments.

~June


	6. Chapter 6

Shoutout to Cassidy Rose for making me smile veeeerry big and to ChrystalineCD for the wonderful writing tips, I will try my best:)

Happy Reading!

I rubbed my knee, and then flinched, a bruise was already forming, and the gash stung.

Early this morning when getting off, or should I say attractively tumbling off off of Percy's bike, I had skinned it.

He freaked a bit when it happened. He just about called an ambulance.

A little flutter ripples through my stomach when I think about his face, just inches from mine.

 _~flashback_ ~

We rumbled up a side road along the school and he stopped in a small parking lot at the end of it that I had never been in before the first time he drove me here last week.

There was a building back here that I assumed was the art building because a huge, beautiful mural. It was of everything; pain and happiness, trees and skyscrapers, night and day. It gave me shivers, as it does every time.

Then, he kicked down the stand and slid off.

I swallowed and looked up, and then without thinking, basically swan dived off of bike.

I still don't know how he didn't laugh his head off, because I must have looked ridiculous as I crashed into the pavement, face fist.

I threw my hands up, but it was too late. My knees were both sliced up, and my cheek grazed the asphalt, leaving three relatively shallow gashes. All my hands did was get themselves messed up too, tiny rocks embedded themselves into my palms and they stung like a sunburn, red hot and sensitive to the touch.

He basically launched himself onto me by the time I processed all of this, and when I rolled onto my back, he had both his hands planted on the ground next to my shoulders, and he leaned over me, his eyes panicked.

He leaned his weight on his left hand as he used his right to brush across my face, his eyes focused and observant. It came to a stop at my cheek.

His eyes widened, and he blew air out in a humph.

It was hot on my skin and my glasses fogged up a bit.

I don't think he noticed, because he sat back on his heels, and asked me if anything hurt at all. I shook my head no but he snapped his arms out and held my head still, and he began to talk about concussions.

He had me talk a bit, and then had me sit up and then stand. I turned away so he wouldn't see me wince.

I knew I was completely fine, and I couldn't see why he looked so upset. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't mind that he looked like he cared.

Even my dad never looked at me like that, at least that I can remember.

~ _end of flashback_ ~

"Can _anyone,"_

That was directed at me, I know it.

"Tell me what you learned in last night's reading?"

Mr. Jackson-Blofis, said, taking his narrowed eyes off of me as he turned with his hands clasped behind his back, pacing the front of the room.

He was the only teacher that still had a chalkboard, other than a really old math teacher with fine candyfloss white hair, and a suit. He always smells like baby powder and denture cream and cologne and coffee, I know because my locker is right near the staff room, and he comes by a lot.

I was looking at the chalkboard because mixed in with all of the streaks of dust, I thought I saw Percy's name. It was barely noticeable, and it was scribble; but Mr. J-B's handwriting. There had been a message there before, for Percy.

Now that I was really paying attention it was almost obvious, I can't believe I just noticed it.

"Annabeth!"

I jolted up, my neck snapping and my eyes wide. He had said it with a smug smile, and it was clear he had been loudly debating to himself who to pick.

Of course I had read the Odyssey. I read it in third grade. But we made an agreement. On the second day of school, he had ushered me up to the front of the room after class and asked me if I liked to read.

I told him yes sir, that I did very much, and he handed me The Hunt for Red October. He said he loved it, and after ushering at my bag said that he guessed I might like too.

I looked down at my bag below my desk now and taped it a little bit further underneath me with the toe of my shoe. I basically lift weights because of it, but i'm happy about that because I don't do much else.

After that day we had become sort of friends, but the fact that my only friend other than Percy this school year was my teacher, is kind of really sad.

He made a promise to me that as long as I didn't cause any trouble, He would never call on me. Never. I shook my head quickly and held eye contact, pleading. His eyes just said,

"For your own good."

By now, it had been long enough that students began to twist in their seats to see who this Annabeth chick was, why they hadn't hear of her, and why she wasn't answering.

I made the mistake of glancing down and caught blondies eye, and began to feel sick. I slapped myself in my head. If I just answer…

I let out a puff of air in a hiss, " We learned," my voice cracked.

"Um, Charybdis and Scylla. We read from the sirens island. Odysseus and his men go between Scylla and Charybdis, monsters. If they." I took a shaky breath.

"Scylla is a monster with six heads who swallows one sailor for each head from every ship that gets too close. Charybdis is a big whirlpool that would suck a ship down. They have to go perfectly between or be killed by who they get too close to."

Everyone turned away, some had while I was talking, but not blue eyes.

He stared at me through the rest of class, and when I made a point not to look at him, which was always, I could feel his stare itching my skull.

Mr. J-B nodded and gave me a small, sincere smile before walking down the aisle, two from mine looking for more prey. I would have to stay after class to ask if this would happen more often.

While he explained the two monsters in greater detail, I glanced out of the window. A big oak tree sat outside this building, and a huge, thick branch rested almost eye level to the window.

The sharp bell made the whole class jump, and I am ninety eight percent sure that some people had fallen asleep. I class cleared out as I shuffled around my perfectly organized papers in my bag, waiting.

I walked with purpose up to his desk and made a rash decision. I slammed my hand on his desk with suck force his pen cup clattered. I scared myself.

I pulled my hand back as he looked at me in shock and he said,

"What was that?!"

I had realized earlier that I still had a bit of tape on a nail from last nights video, and as I picked it off while he rambled about getting out there and that this was high school, a boy walked in.

A particular boy with black hair and green eyes. And he was mad.

OOOHHHH! What happened? (Tbh I honestly don't even know cuz i'm starting that chapter tomorrow…) Hope you all had a great week. It's finals next week for me so yay:/ Bye ya'll:)


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEWSS!:) (or should that say responses? *strokes mustache*)

 _Back in black_ : Thanks! LOve you for catching that:P

 _ChrystalineCD_ : Dude you rock! Thanks also for the encouragement, I did well:)

 _Cassidy Rose_ : Puppy Percy… *sneaky wink* The revolution has started. You're the sweetest, love you!

ANNABAE CHASE'S POV

He didn't notice me when he slammed the door open.

He didn't notice me when he stormed up to Paul, jawline tawt (and hot) and back tensed.

He didn't notice me when he placed his backpack stiffly, but gently on the very center of Paul's very messy desk, like a calm before a storm.

He didn't notice me when I stepped back and began to slowly walk/crawl to the door.

He didn't notice me when he said to Paul in the scariest voice I have ever heard, "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her."

He did notice when I backed into one of those conjoined desk, where the plastic chair with the two metal pins in it that long hair gets stuck in is connected to a wooden desk with a metal bar, and stumbled back, teetered on my heels, and then fell square on my butt.

I slid back a good five feet, because my bag threw me out of balance, the whole time repeatedly whispering, "oh gosh, oh gosh."

He whipped around in confusion, and his eyes darted around the room before they came to a rest on me. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"Beth?"

I was gone before he could follow, but as I ducked into Mrs. Malona's empty classroom, a plastic plaque next to the door said her name along with the fact that she was an English teacher, I could hear Paul's being thrown open too.

Hurried footsteps, and then a "Damn it!"

He turned back after pacing for a couple of seconds, and returned to Mr. J-B classroom. He re exited in about thirty seconds, calling over his shoulder he could walk home, to not wait up, and he would deal with him later.

I stayed in her class for ten more minutes, my hands shaking. I had never seen Percy that mad before, he sounded hurt. Broken. Scared. And most of all, _angry_.

And who was "her." He said what did you do to her. Was it Percy's girlfriend, who got a D- in Mr. J-B's class? Did he even have a girlfriend? I knew that Drew Tanaka had been after him.

On Thursday, my first day of school, a beautiful girl had stared at me. On Friday, the day I met Sally, and Percy drove me to school for the first time, I learned about Drew. It was bound to happen. She owns this place. Literally, her mother sleeps with the principal.

So back on my previous note, was he mad for her? No. He isn't that petty, at least from what I know he is a steady person. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would explode, especially about anything other than the things closest to his heart.

From what I could tell his mother was at the top of this list, and swimming and pizza came in close second.

And if it was about pizza, I would be _seriously_ concerned for him. You know, the fact that he called it a her. So that leaves swimming and Sally. And Sally was the only her.

My heart pinged.

I met her once, but once was enough. She had enough life in her for one hundred people. I bet you she would do a cartwheel in a mall just to embarrass Percy.

And thinking of that, I bet Percy would just kiss her on the cheek, and laugh louder that any bystander. If Paul, no Mr. J-B did anything, anything at all to hurt Sally.

I didn't believe it though. Did they even know eachother?

And then it clicked and I feel like an idiot: Mr. JACKSON-Blofis. Jackson.

Is he Percy's _father_? Did Mr. J-B hurt his wife in some way?

My head spun, but I know this is none of my business, so I crack the door and step out into the hallway.

The air is different, I didn't notice it before. It's like the classroom and the hallway don't agree, the air is fighting.

In her classroom, the air was warm and thick, and seemed to be sluggishly drifting forward, but in the hallway, the air is thin and cool, and it's like someone is blowing softly on the back of my neck, sticky with sweat.

I walked, one foot in front of the other, focusing on the line between the tiles. They are colored like jawbreakers, white with blue, yellow, and red splatters. Before I know it, and before I knew where I was going, I reached the door to the music room.

It is beige with a rectangular window, reinforced with what looked like chicken wire, in almost every classroom window in the building. The once black handle is gold after being opened by so many hands.

I creak the door open and glance around, no one is here. I smile to myself a little bit, as I walk, as if on auto pilot to the wall covered completely in guitars.

The room is large, and the floor was probably meant for a choir, because a little past half way it begins to go up with steps in intervals of about four feet.

Dozens of plastic black chairs are turned at random angles from the teens in a hurry to get out of class. Music stands, some still with sheet music rest against the wall, and I can see one or two still in the sea of chairs.

I have to go all the way to the back of the room, to the utmost corner to reach the guitar I want.

I knew I wanted to play it when I first saw it, a white oak beautiful acoustic with a brown inlay. And that's not all, the inlay had a small, almost unnoticeable decoration, a leafy, flower plant that looked like lavender, and a small humming bird.

I run my bare hands over the wood, so smooth and durable, before lifting it off its hook and bring it down.

Now I am hurrying, through. Frederick's flannel, unbuttoned at the bottom, flutters in my haste. I walk to the closet and I maneuver inside, careful not the bang the guitar. I tug the door shut and pull of the string hanging from the ceiling.

A uncovered bulb lit, and the room was surprisingly well illuminated.

I came here Thursday, and Friday, so today stepping in here felt already familiar. I pulled the spare chair over to the side of the room and set my bag down next to me. And I begin to play.

I don't know what song, I just play.

I can't feel the strings, and I know they were just replaced, with care obviously. My fingers fly, picking and strumming against them. The sound is so beautiful.

I can say that it is almost better than my own, but I can't because nothing will ever replace her.

I begin to get lost, and before I know it, my phone begins to ping like a sonar. Lunch is over. Well, five minutes from being over.

I stop playing and realize I haven't eaten lunch. I'm not very hungry, so it's alright, a spare snack can't hurt anyways, Malcolm has football.

I stand and crack my back, sling my bag over my shoulder, and pick the guitar back up from against the wall that I rested it on. I am just about to open the door to the closet again when I pause, and my heart stops. I freeze and wait, but then it comes again confirming my fears, a soft tap from somewhere one the other side, behind the wall that I had been sitting against.

Hope you enjoyed! How have your weeks been? Good I hope:) Good night, and peace ya'll.


	8. Chapter 8

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

I could hear a deep thrum come through the wall, and it sounded like a boy speaking.

I pressed my ear flat against the wall and crouched in an awkward position waiting. It came, this time a bit more clear;

"Hello?"

I was right, it's a boy. I coughed into my hand and turned so I could speak back.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth. You?"

"Nico."

Nico. I liked that name more than I care to admit, but not like Percy (I smiled at the thought of him) like, like drinking hot chocolate with a blanket and having the house to myself like.

"Hi Nico." I said softer.

In the past five minutes I had talked to someone more than I ever had at this school. Well other than Percy, and for some reason I don't think he counts.

I don't know what came over me, I wasn't scared when talking to Nico. Maybe it was the wall, separating not just our physical forms, but it proved a barrier, hiding judgement and stares.

He hadn't responded in a bit so I took that as my cue to leave.

After slipping out of the music room as kids began piling into the building, sweaty and shouting, I caught a glimpse of the room next door. It was the art room, and I swear I saw a flash of wild, ink black hair. But it was gone after I blinked so…

I was so distracted by Nico that I almost ran into a couple to people on the way to Marine Biology. It was the one science course that I hadn't taken through my years and I couldn't graduate without it.

I had just found this out, so although I didn't have it my first week, the principal added me quickly to the class list, and now I have to show up and pass.

I walked to the science wing and slowed so I could check each door. When I reached Marine Biology, which was the last door on the left (yay-_-) I was near panting. I could see only one kid, his back was to me, but it looked like he had on a furry hat. His brown hair was exploding at all angles and long enough that it reached the bottom of his chin.

He was whispering to himself about,

"That asshole" who "stole my golden bunny", along with quite a few unspeakable words.

I cleared my throat and he spun around and his smile was so wide it looked like the only thing on his face.

"WELL HELLO FRIEND!" He whisper yelled.

I held my hand up and waved once before slowly lowering it.

"Um, is this AP Marine Bio?"

"I wouldn't know, Herring locked me in so I could finish my lab that was due.." He smirked. "A while ago."

"Oh. Um alright. I guess.."

"Nope dude I was kidding. About me knowing. Your class starts in like 2 minutes, Herring ran to get away from a "demon" (he quoted with his fingers) and more coffee."

"Okay." I walked to a desk in the back of the room and sat down. It smelled fishier back here.

From this angle I could see what he was doing. He had both hands in a tank with his sleeves rolled up and was petting a pile of black goo.

"I'm Travis, by the way." He looked down and said, "And this is Sammy the Sea Cucumber."

I laughed a bit and cover it unsuccessfully with a cough. He smiled.

"Oh! Annabeth. My name. Um. Im. My name is Annabeth." I finished rather awkwardly.

He smiled and said "Hi Annie," before turning back to Sammy.

Then a tall woman with a long sharp nose, tight bun, sharp eyes, and a plush octopus on her head walked in and sighed when she saw Travis.

"You can go." She said to him in a annoyed, extremely tired voice."

I didn't even see him leave he was gone so fast.  
The teacher, (deducing from what Travis said) Ms. Herring, hadn't noticed I was there yet so I just stayed quiet.

Kids began to fill in and while Ms. Herring glanced up a few times and pushed her glasses further up her nose. She didn't start class until a few minutes past the bell when she stood up and clapped.

I hadn't been crazy loud before that, unlike in Mr. Jackson-Blofis's, but when she clapped it was dead silent.

The only noises were coming from the various tanks of sea animals, the filters were gurgling quietly. She nodded and began to talk. And we listened.

Every desk except one had note pads on them and were scribbling furiously straining to catch every word. I hadn't looked up yet, just at desks and feet.

I didn't really need to write things down, I would remember everything word for word, so I took this time where everyone was distracted to look around.

I recognized some faces, but others I had never seen before. That was until I looked at the kid with the empty desk. He was sleeping. He was also Percy.

Everyone around me blurred out as I stared at him. He had clunky headphones around his neck with the ear parts pressed to his actual ears. Every time Ms. Herring paused I could just hear heavy metal muffled.

His mouth was slightly open and his hair was extremely messy, (shocker) to the point where it was covering his mouth the way he was lying. When he exhaled it fluttered.

And the oddest thing, no one else was looking at him like, well, a kiD SLEEPING iN cLaSS. Well, as I scanned the room again I could see a few girls were looking, but I don't think it was because he was sleeping.

In fact, I don't think Ms. Herring even cared. She seemed like she would have because she was snappy and strict, but she either hadn't noticed or just really didn't care.

I rolled my eyes around the room again so as to not look like a creepy person watching him sleep, girls were still staring at him (*cough* ahem) and kids looked feverish from so much writing. More than one shook their hand. I watched Ms. H for a minute, and then looked at the clock above her head.

Fifteen minutes until last period.

I looked back at Percy, and he at that moment snorted so loudly I thought it must be a joke and he then waved his hands in front of his face like a fanatic while whimpering no, no, no, over and over again. His eyes snapped open, and he turned his head around in a panic, while his headphones slipped off and the music got a bit louder.

When he realized he was in class he slumped back down and turned slightly pink before laughing a bit through his nose.

Then everyone was screeching, some kids fell out of their seats and a boy began slapping the table. After further inspection I recognized him as scrawny who hit blondie with the paper airplane on my first day.

Even Ms. H couldn't calm them down. By then Percy had joined in with the laughter, and as he was extremely close to me, two seats over in the back row but without a person between us, I could hear him.

It was low, and happy sounding. I made me think of bubbles on a summer day over a lake. As each one popped a new bout exploded out of him.

It was the cutest thing I had ever seen, other than him sleeping. I shouldn't be allowed to think.

Shut up me.

As they all quieted down, Scrawny sniggered something, by his face it was mean, to the kid to his right. A new round erupted in the front row, but quickly diminished. The whole time I was watching Percy, but he must have felt my stare telepathically because he looked over.

We held eye contact for a minute, mine probably embarrassed for being caught looking and his still sparkling with humor. Then Ms. H coughed and I realized that while most kids were still chatting a bit, some were staring at Percy and then at me when they saw him staring at me.

There was a lot of staring, ok. And I don't like staring. I looked away quickly and watched Sammy the Sea Cucumber for the last minute or so of class while Ms. H sighed and reigned the class in.

She told Percy off by just saying,

"Percy, try staying awake." And continued on.

I was in shock at how she didn't seem surprised, or even that mad.

When the bell rang a few people high fived Percy, while I just tried to stealthily walk through the rows of desks to avoid people. It was almost like pac-man.

When I escaped, I bent over at the water fountain in the hallway for a drink before heading to my next class. Something poked my neck. No one pokes my neck. I whirled around about to tell someone off in my big girl voice when I saw Percy waving from about half a foot from me.

He is going to need a serious chat about personal bubbles.

On second thought I might just call him Bubble Boy, with his bubble laugh and his need for a personal bubble, and (i'm guessing because he was in AP Marine Biology) his love for water. You know water and bubbles? Get it?

I know cheesy, but I like cheese.

Please don't kill me! I had bad writer's block and just some stuff going on irl. Hope you liked! LOve you all, and shout out to all of you for being super cool in general. Also just though I might mention that last night I got to see some certain people on tour if you get where i'm going with this. I have never been happier, and I don't think I ever stopped crying through the whole entire thing. My whisker, which I drew in sharpie btw, were gone because they had been teared (look at me making up words like a smart person) off. So anywho I could never thank you enough Dan & Philly, I love you both so much more than you can imagine:P Good Times:)  
Thanks again guys, love you! 


End file.
